Nadia starts counting at 27, and she counts by fours. If 27 is the 1st number that Nadia counts. what is the 8th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $27$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&27 + 4 \\ &= 31\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&27 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 27 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&27 + (7\times4) \\ &= 27 + 28 \\ &= 55\end{align*}$